Character - Status
A breakdown of the individual attributes and/or characteristics that define a character in Wizardry: Labyrinth of Lost Souls. Races Human : Humans are well-balanced, and do not have any particular strengths or weaknesses. Humans are not restricted from any class choices. 'Elf' : Elves are natural magic users, but not as strong as humans. They make the best mages. 'Dwarf' : Dwarves are short but stocky, and have great strength despite their size. In turn, they are not well suited for magic but do make natural fighters. Their high Piety allows them to be good priests, as well as the best Lords. 'Gnome' : Gnomes are smaller than humans. They can use magic well and are naturally agile, but in turn are weaker. : Good class choices for a gnome are mages, priests or thieves. 'Porklu' : Porklu are a new race unique to Wizardry: Labyrinth of Lost Souls. They are small in size and resemble Hobbitsfrom the Lord of the Rings. They make the best thieves and ninjas. See Races for more details. Class Fighter : Prerequisite: STR 12 : Special Skill: Trick Attack (a three-hit attack) : Ideal Races: Human, Dwarf : The 'basic' choice for class. They can deal damage and take damage well. : Fighters do not receive any particular bonuses, nor do they suffer from any particular weaknesses. They are best suited to the Front Row, taking damage in place of weaker characters. Mage : Prerequisite: INT 12 : Special Skill: Magic Boost (doubles the damage from the next magical attack) : Ideal Races: Elf, Gnome : Mages can deal great amounts of damage with their spells, but are not as hardy and can take less damage themselves. They are best suited to the Back Row, casting offensive magic spells. Priest : Prerequisites: PIE 12, Good or Evil : Special Skill: Exorcise (instantly kills Undead or Ghost monsters) : Ideal Races: Dwarf, Elf, Gnome : Priests are even more fragile than mages, but can heal party members damage as well as revive them from death during a battle. They are best suited to the Back Row, healing their party and using defensive magic spells. Thief : Prerequisites: AGI 10, LUC 12, Neutral or Evil : Special Skills: Search, Pick Lock, Disarm Trap, Back Stab : Ideal Races: Porklu, Gnome : Thieves deal great damage and can easily dodge enemy attacks, but are not as hardy as fighters. They are a must when it comes to dealing with traps, opening chests and/or doors, or locating hidden entrances. Bishop : Prerequisites: INT 13, PIE 13, Good or Evil : Special Skill: Appraise (discovers what an unidentified item actually is) : Ideal Races: Elf, Gnome : Bishops are the 'augmented' version of priests, can heal well but are much better at casting spells beneficial to the party. Be wary of failing appraisals though; you may end up spending that cash you saved by doing appraisals healing at the temple instead. Samurai : Prerequisites: STR 15, INT 11, PIE 10, VIT 14, AGI 10, LUC 9, Neutral or Good : Special Skill: Sougeki-Hamon no Jin (one attack on all enemies of a single group) : Ideal Races: Human, Dwarf : Samurai are much deadlier than fighters, and are the only class able to make use of the katana. Lord : Prerequisites: STR 15, INT 12, PIE 12, VIT 15, AGI 14, LUC 15, Good : Special Skill: Huge Shield (prevents damage to allies) : Ideal Races: Human, Dwarf : Lords are a fighter-type, with the same damage-output as fighters, but are able to heal (but not to the same degree as priests). This is the class of choice if you want a Tank (the character that ends up taking the majority of the damage for the party). Ninja : Prerequisites: STR 15, INT 15, PIE 15, VIT 15, AGI 15, LUC 15, Evil : Special Skill: Assassination : Ideal Races: Porklu : Ninja are extremely agile like thieves, but are more difficult to play than the other classes (due to their high attribute requirements as well as their alignment). Assassination, the ability to defeat the strongest of foes via a single attack, is their specialty. See Classes for more details. Alignment Alignment describes the general personality and behavior of the character. *'Good' *'Neutral' *'Evil' Alignment affects many things; examples: *a character with Evil alignment will never party (work with) a character of Good alignment. *a character with Neutral alignment can party with characters of any other alignment. *leaving wary monsters alone during a fight will shift the character's alignment to Good. *killing wary monsters during a fight will shift the character's alignment to Evil. *the 'Lord class is restricted to Good alignment. *the Ninja class is restricted to Evil alignment. See Alignment for more details. Sex The gender of the character. Can be M '(male) or '''F '(female). Level (LV) Insert description here State Describes the current status of the character. *Normal - the character is not affected by any status effects. *Fainted - the character has become unconscious. *Sleep - the character has become unconscious due to magic. *Numbness - *Paralysis - the character is unable to move and/or attack. *Silence - the character is unable to use any magical spells. *Poison - the character will lose hit points with each step taken in the dungeon. *Stone - the character has been petrified and cannot perform any action. *Cursed - the character has a detrimental effect that lasts until the curse is dispelled. *Death - the character has suffered maximum damage and died. *Ashes - worse than death, and much more difficult to be Revived from (if Restore Body fails, the character is permanently lost). Hit Points (HP) The maximum amount of damage a character can take before death. See Hit Points for more details. Attribute Points '''Attribute Points define the amount of aptitude a character has in any particular trait. *'Strength '(STR) *'Piety '(PIE) *'Agility '(AGI) *'Intelligence '(INT) *'Luck '(LUC) Bonus Points are applied during character creation (may vary depending on race chosen). Damage (DMG) The amount of damage (hit points) that the character causes to his opponent during a successful attack. Accuracy (ACCU) Modifier applied to successfully hitting an opponent during an attack. Defense (DEF) Modifier that reduces the damage received by the character when hit by an opponent's attack. Dodge Modifier applied when determining if the character successfully avoids an opponent's attack. Armament * Main '- Equipped one or two-handed weapon. * '''Sub '- Offhand weapon OR shield or magic torch. Unused if Main is a two-handed weapon. Equipment Armor and/or items that the character currently has is using. ''Equipment Locations: * Head * Chest * Feet * Hands * Accessory See Equipment for more details. Experience *'EXP '- Total experience points gained. *'NEXT '- Experience points remaining before character increases in level. Gold The amount of currency currently carried by a character. Gold may be pooled to a single character in the party, or divided evenly between all characters in the party. Defeated Total number of monsters defeated by this character. Category:Character